Yu-Gi-Oh! ME - Stage 2
Yu-Gi-Oh! ME - Stage 2 - Birth of Evolute Monster ** Carole** P2 is the second Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ME, and the continuation of the first Chapter. Yui is currently dueling Melissa. __TOC__ Summary: As Melissa is taking the control over the course of the duel, Yui noted that she should not let her guard down after taking few injuries and starts to realize that she is dueling Melissa only in appearance, As Yui tells Melissa that duel continutes, Melissa attacks Yui's face-down monster using " " and reveals that it was "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE" , Melissa looks down on the card that she recall destroying Yui tells Melissa that the card is not trash and proves it by activating her FLIP effect by targetting and destroying "Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber VINE" equipped to "Chaotic Bestra II", annoyed by that, Melissa comments that was a "makeshift" method, and ends her turn, Yurie draws 1 card and activates it, which is " " banishing top 10 cards from her Deck and banshing them face-down, then she draws 2 cards, then she destroys Melissa's Pendulum Cards in her Pendulum Scales using " ", Melissa gets shocked as she did not expect such a card, then she gets frustrated when she takes 500 damage, then Yui proceeds and adds "Fiber VINE Tigeragon" from her Deck to her hand, then she activates " " allowing herself and Melissa draw 3 cards, in which the latter comments "Futile" three times, ignoring Melissa's comment, Yui Normal Summons "Fiber VINE Tigeragon Chick" , then activates a Ritual Spell "VINE Rites", tributing "Chick" as the full Tribute Requirment due to its effect, then she Ritual Summons "Fiber VINE Tigeragon", then she targets "Monolith" and equips it to Tigeragon, leaving Melissa in absolute shock, causing her to call her "cursed midget", Yui tells her she's going full and attacks "Bestra II" causing Melissa 1300 LP damage, Melissa returns "Chaotic Cannon Critter" from her Graveyard to her hand. Yui ends her turn, then she stares at her face-down card, revealed to be " " planning to destroy any ace monster Melissa drops with this card, full of confidence of her victory, meanwhile Hata Tisumi passes by, and notices a duel with a crowd spectating, he also notices Yui dueling Melissa (which he did not recgonize), and he decides to spectate the duel, Melissa, on the other hand, hating Yui even more for her comeback move, as Melissa draws for her turn, she's filled with a dark aura, giving a disturbing scene to Yui, on which she comments that she looks different, then Melissa activates "Chaotic's Corrupted Zone", as the aura gets intense, Melissa loses control over herself and start yelling in agony, disturbing Yui, as the field manifested itself, Yui becomes unsettled with the setting. Featured Duel: Yui Tisumi vs. Melissa Meiry: Duel continues from the previous chapter 'Used Cards:' *Spellbook Inside the Pot * |traps = Trap Cards * Fiendish ChainThis card was set and was not used. }} * *Chaotic Demise Hand }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1